The Forbidden Soul Eater
by InuMistyYasha
Summary: Maka and her weapon, Soul, are chasing down eggs that hide in the shadows. But something is terribly wrong with one of their victims.
1. Chapter 1

**okay first off, I don't really like soul eater, but my sis showed it to me. there was way too much comedy for my taste so I made my own version of soul eater. hope you like it! **

**... **

**It was a night like any other; light beamed from the smiling moon, a slight breeze whispered in my ear, and the shadows seemed to curl towards us. Well, that's a normal night for me. I'm guessing you would think I'm those type of teens that party all night and pass out drunk. Unfortunately, that's ****_way _****off. Actually, I like it like that. Instead of wasting time at home, I'm saving people's lives. I'm not a superhero; not those stereotype heroes that fly and rescue maidens. I'm doing the saving. My name is Maka Albarn and I'm a Meister. **

**I leaned against the wall of a building and hid behind its shadow. I couldn't actually see in the dark, but I could feel the presence of something when it becomes close. I have this feeling in my gut that forces me to act in the sign of danger. It's a gift I inherited from my mother. I was always lucky to have her. She was an ideal model of determination and strength, but she was so caring. But that was until she left. My dad and mom divorced and now she's who knows where. She sends a postcard from time to time, but that will never fill in the gap of my family. I now live with my dad who's a weapon. He could be cool at times, but he's overprotectiveness over me. It must have been because of my mother. I guess he didn't want to lose another one.**

**So my job is to kill Kishin eggs. You see, I attend DWMA which trains you to fight Kishin eggs. It's like school, but more training than learning. Every night, I walk around the city, watching for Kishin eggs. They are monsters that prey on the souls of humans. Let's put it this way; every time I kill one of these beasts, about hundred people I save. That's everyday of my life. I waited for suspicion to find me. That's why I am in this creepy, dark alley. **

**It was quiet. ****_Too quiet._**

**That's when I saw it; a long, creature in the distance. It's bright red eyes gleamed in the moonlight and it's smile cringed all the way to its eyes. It's nose lengthened like a carrot and his fangs seemed to gleam as he sniffed the air. It was looking for it's next victim. I held my breath. My hands curled my fists as I steadied my breathing. I bent my knees and wiped my hair away from my face. I was always known for my strength. My specialty are my punches so I knew this Kishin egg was going to need a nose job in hell. **

**That's when I had the feeling. There's no way it was behind me. How did it get there that fast? I tightened my grip as I spun around. My arms unconsciously pulled back, ready to punch. Then, my arms gained speed as it reached for the Kishin's face. Before it could reach contact, a force stopped my fists from its track. The boy smiled as he held my fist.**

**"Woah, no need to be violent. I'm here." The boy smiled with sharp, pointed teeth. He had bright, white hair that shined in the dark. His red eyes stood out the most other than his dark clothing that blended in with the night. This was none other than my partner, Soul Eater. In DWMA, students are classified in two groups: Meisters and Weapons. Weapons can transform so Meisters can wield them. They make a team to hunt Kishin eggs. Once a Kishin egg is defeated, the Weapon eats the Kishin egg's soul to gain power. When they reach to 99 souls, they need to devour a witch soul. By doing this, they will transform into the ultimate weapon. I glared at him as I tried to push him away.**

**"Stop sneaking up on me! You know I will attack you!"**

**"Well, I'm just going to have to defend myself, aren't I?" He chuckled and released my hand.**

**"Where have you been all this time? I've been waiting. You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!"**

**"Sorry, had stuff to do."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Things..."**

**"Anyway, you should have come earlier. We could have ambushed the Kishin egg."**

**"What Kishin egg? I don't see it."**

**"It's right there!" I then turned my head and realized why he had such confusion on his face.**

**"But I just saw it! Where'd it go?"**

**"****_I'm right here." _****Soul and I jumped as the monster came from hiding. We looked at each other and watched the Kishin egg make its move.**

**"****_I'm Jack the Ripper!" _****It screeched. "****_And I'm hungry."_****It then lunged at us as if we were his last supper. Soul nodded to me as he changed into a gigantic red and black death scythe. The metal seemed to shine as his reflection appeared. I gripped the handle tightly.**

**"Ready, Maka?" Soul yelled.**

**"Ready as I'll ever be!" I swung him with all my strength at the Kishin egg as it tried to dodge. Of course, it dodged to the right like I predicted so I kicked it back with my leg. The creature was on its feet by then, but I clearly shakened it up. It then kept its distance from me. I waited.**

**"What are you waiting for?" asked Soul in a whisper. "Attack!"**

**"Wait, he's planning something. He's not like the others. He's smart."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Most Kishin eggs would attack straightforward without hesitation. That's why it makes them easier to kill. But this one...he's just waiting there. He's ****_thinking._****"**

**"Maka, Kishin eggs are Kishin eggs. There's no difference in them."**

**"But Soul, they used to be human. When you become a Kishin egg, all you feel is lust and hunger."**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"Well, what I'm saying is-"**

**"I don't care, let's just go!" Suddenly, the death scythe sweeped me off my feet as I was dragged toward the Kishin egg. Even though we were charging at full speed towards him, it smiled and waited. Something was wrong.**

**"Wait! Soul stop!" But I was too late. As soon as we were within its distance, it grabbed me by my arm and swung me against the wall. The impact would've cracked my head if it wasn't for my defensive instincts. I got up in a daze and scanned the area for Soul. He was at least 4 feet away. I must have lost my grip when I was thrown. Jack the Ripper had already realized I was lost without my weapon and smiled its ghastly smile. It then charged at me with amazing speed. I ran with no hesitation and as it tried to attack, I cartwheeled a whole 180 degrees and then rolled towards my partner. I used my hand to stop and swiped Soul off the ground as if he was standing in lava. **

**"Hey, are you all right?" Soul asked. "You took quite a hit there."**

**"I'm fine. I've felt harder."**

**"You sure were right. This one is different. He actually uses his head."**

**"Well, we're just going to have to outsmart him."**

**"How?"**

**"Follow my lead. When I say now, change your body back to your original form except your arm."**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"Just do it. I've got a plan."**

**"This better work." I knew this was a smart remark, but his reflection gleamed a grin.**

**"Let's do this." I charged and Soul made contact with Jack as he striked his head. It protected its face, but I then kicked him in the stomach. It stumbled, but before it got back on its feet, I threw my partner into the air. He spun like a tornado as he gathered speed. Jack gave me a dull look, but then laughed. I bet he thought that I just threw away my weapon and gave up. Like I'd ever do that. He charged at me once more, falling into my trap.**

**"Now Soul!" I yelled. "He's open!" Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Soul as he changed back into a human. His arm stayed in its spear-like form as he screamed at the top of his lungs over the Kishin egg. His eyes shined in the moonlight. He landed behind it and swung his arm over Jack's head. It screamed and fell, his body disappearing. His soul appeared, a glowing deep red. Soul took the soul and ate it in one gulp. He then burped and laughed. **

**"That's a keeper!" he chuckled. **

**"Well,that's good." I said, ignoring his manners. "We have 99 souls we just need to hunt for a witch soul."**

**"I already told you. I don't care about being an ultimate weapon. I don't need to be the best. I like being the way I am now."**

**"But Soul!" I complained. "You need to get stronger! Don't you want what's best for you?"**

**"Maka, I said no. I don't need any more responsibilities. I know you want to become the best like you're mom, but you're not her. I'm not going to do it, why not you?" He walked away and gazed into the moon.**

**"If you don't agree with me, you can always look for another partner." He then disappeared into the light as I stood in the darkness. I hate his laid back attitude. Why doesn't he want to become the ultimate weapon? Why is he so rebellious about it? Will he ever grow up? I looked up at the smiling moon and imagined Soul somewhere out there also staring. **

**"Don't worry, Soul. I will make you the ultimate weapon. You won't regret it." **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ring ring ring ring ring ring r-_**

**"Hello? Maka here." Thank god Soul didn't punch the glass; he would have punched it to pieces. I bet he's pulling his punches and gritting his teeth right now. One thing he can't stand is the sound of a phone. There are a lot more things I could describe that annoyed him, but that would take up most of the story. You see, instead of using cellphones, the headmaster found it more effective if we used mirrors. We would create a fog on the glass and write the numbers. That way, we could see the person on the other line. **

**"Maka? It's me. Death wants to speak with the two of you. He states it's important." **

**"Yes, dad. I got it." My dad wasn't the greatest father. He never returned to his former self after he separated from mom. He was a happy, laid-back man who brightened anyone's day. He had deep, long red hair with sky blue eyes. He would wear a suit now and then since he worked as an assistant for Death, the headmaster. He would laugh out of nowhere and be the light of the party. But one day, mom was up and gone. My dad didn't really understand why she left him. He thought everything was fine, but I guess mom got tired of him and wanted to travel the world. After that, he went into some weird phase. He would rarely come home, and if he did, he would be too tired for dinner and leave in silence. I seldom even had a glance or nod. He tried using work as a distraction, but I guess it didn't work. He then started drinking and hanging out with women. I tried to understand his situation, but I was still young. After about a month, he stopped drinking and tried taking breaks from work, though he still stuck with women. From my prediction, it helped heal his broken heart. Once or twice, I would see him take a girl home. But now, he remembered my existence and always thought of me first. He would smile at me and pat my head as if I was still five. We would always eat dinner together and watch tv before we slept. He's become a little overprotective over the years, but that's understandable. I could hear him sigh and slightly smile over the mirror.**

**"Are you alright, sweetie?"**

**"Of course I am dad. Why wouldn't I be?"**

**"Is Soul there?"**

**"Yeah. Why? You want to talk to him?"**

**"No, it's fine. He doesn't seem to like me very much."**

**"Dad, no one likes someone interrogating or stalking them. It's kinda creepy." Dad's reflection chuckled in the glass. Suddenly, I heard some talking on the other side of the mirror.**

**"You working, dad?"**

**"You bet. I have to go now, sweetie."**

**"Go back to work dad."**

**"But sweetie, I need to hear my little girl every once in a while."**

**"Dad, I'm not that little anymore. You just called me two hours ago."**

**"Alright sweetie, you got me. I need to go now. But, before I forget, Death wants you to pick up Black Star and Tsubaki. Apparently, they're not picking up."**

**"Got it dad."**

**"Love you sweetie."**

**"Love you dad." His reflection then disappeared. I walked over to Soul who sat on the stairs, watching the smiling moon. His red eyes flashed to me as I made my way next to him under the streetlight.**

**"So, what's up?" Soul looked at me, but wasn't actually looking at me.**

**"Death wants to talk to us. We also have to find Black Star and Tsubaki."**

**"Did your dad give us a clue where they are?"**

**"Nope. They couldn't find him."**

**"So we have to do their job? That's just great."**

**"Let's just get it over with. They can't be too far."**

**Well, we never found them. We couldn't find them anywhere so we just gave up. We headed straight for our apartments after we found out that it was about two in the morning. I didn't even eat dinner or say good night to my dad. I had to wake up at seven tomorrow so I need all the sleep I can get. Unfortunately, Dad was up when I woke up and lectured me for staying up too late. I explained to him that we were trying to find Black Star and Tsubaki, but he found that as an excuse and grounded me for a week. He told me that I have to be back home by nine no matter what. He got even more pissed after he found out I never went to the headmaster. He grounded me for another week. Whippee.**

**As soon as I got to class, I banged my head against the wall. Five hours of sleep weren't enough. I bit my tongue and leaned against the wall near the door as I waited to tackle Black Star and Tsubaki. Because of them, I have two dark bags under my eyes. They were going to pay. Soul was thinking the same thing; he stacked a white chalkboard eraser over the door. He didn't look so great either.**

**"You look dead, Soul."**

**"You don't look so hot either."**

**"I can't believe they were gone all night!"**

**"I know. They're going down."**

**"They sure are going to pay."**

**"Now who's going to pay?" A foreign hand clasped my shoulder and shook it. I turned around to find a blue-haired boy with wide, black eyes. He had on a sleeveless black turtleneck and a star tattoo on his right arm. He was a funny guy, but he had a dark past. He was abandoned as a baby and was found on the doorstep of DWMA. He doesn't remember his parents, but he knows he's from the Star Clan from the tattoo. Even though he's an orphan, he always stayed positive and kept a smile on his face. His main goal in life: to become number one. He always wants to be the best and he doesn't want anyone in his way. Unluckily for him, I don't like to lose. If it wasn't for his determination, we might be good friends.**

**"We've been trying to look for you all night!" I hissed. "Where have you been?"**

**"In jail. Did you know that it's illegal to destroy buildings even though you're saving the day? The manager of the store sued me for braking his illuminated sign. I couldn't pay for it so he called the fuzz on me. I was stuck there for the whole day until Tsubaki bailed me out.**

**"Oh boy." Soul sighed behind me. "By the way, where is Tsubaki?"**

**"I'm right here." A soft voice spoken. Tsubaki was Black Star's partner. As a weapon, she could transform into a smokebomb, nunchuck, ninja stars, and knives. She had a lot of potential, but she preferred to stay with Black Star. She had long, black hair tied up to a high ponytail. She was tall and wore a dress with a star that was identical to Black Star's. She was like a mother to him, always following him around and caring for him. She was quiet, but nice.**

**"Why is your hair wet?" Soul asked.**

**"Some idiot felt like picking on Tsubaki today." Black Star held the used eraser in his hand. "Who would do something like that to her?" **

**"That was meant for you, retard." Soul whispered to himself as he looked down.**

**"So, why were you looking for us?" Tsubaki piped in. "There must be a reason."**

**"Death wants to talk to us. He says it's important."**

**"That's interesting." Black Star thought. "By the way, have you ever seen the headmaster?"**

**"Actually, no." The headmaster usually stood behind a curtain so we can't see him. We could only pick out his shadow.**

**"I heard he looks scary. I bet his appearance is so scary, he has to hide his face."**

**"Maybe, but we should be worrying more about what he's going to do to ****_us_****. We were supposed to meet him yesterday."**

**"We were?"**

**"Yeah. We should go together after class."**

**"Great. I'll go-"**

**"Class! Take your seats!" Dr. Stein yelled. He was a gray-haired scientist with tired yellow eyes who traveled on a wheelchair. He had stitches around his face and wore a shirt and lab coat filled with stitches. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about him; he had a giant screw through his head that he twisted every time he wanted to think. He smoked and dissected anything he had his eyes on. There was this weird rumor that he experimented on my dad when he was asleep. Creepy. He was the best Meister back in the day, but now he works as our teacher and doctor at DWMA.**

** "****We had a quiz two days ago and I think we all know who studied and who didn't." He held up two papers in his right hand while his other hand held a whole stack of papers. "****_This,_****" ****He shook his left hand and lost the grip to the papers into the garbage can. "Is ****_trash._****These two passed with flying colors. Does anyone know who completed these quizzes?"**

** "****Isn't it ****_obvious_****?" Ox said with a proud smile. "It's me, of course!" Ox was this smart kid who bragged about his intelligence all the time. He has a bald head except for the spiky hairs against his sideburns. He wear these dorky glasses that make you dizzy just by looking at them and dresses like a nerd. This is DWMA, not high school. His bratty attitude brings me to the edge all the time. We are in constant wars to see who is the smartest in the class. So far, he's winning by one point. **

** "****Why yes. Here's yours, Ox." Ox grabbed the sheet from him and concentrated on his answers. Suddenly, his heart sank.**

** "****What do you mean I got 1 wrong!? That's impossible!" Ox whined. "I know exactly why we hunt Keshin eggs! It's to feed our weapons until they transform into the ultimate weapon!"**

** "****Wrong! It's very clear why you're wrong, Ox. I don't think you know the real reason why you're here. Does anyone know the answer to his question?" I then raised my hand; this was just too easy. "Ah Maka. Would you care to explain?"**

** "****Yes. We are here to protect, not to level up our weapon. When we aren't hunting Keshin eggs, human lives are in danger. It is our duty to defend all souls."**

** "****_That_****is the answer, my students." Dr. Stein then passed me my test with a 100% on my sheet. I guess Ox and I have a tie. Ox then shot me a look of vengeance; I gave it right back to him. "Another question most of you missed is this. A sound [blank] dwells within a [blank] [blank]. Does anyone know the answer to the question?" Both Ox and I raised our hands at the same time like rockets being shot in the air. We glared at each other for a****_long_****time. "Okay, how about anyone other than those two? How about you, Soul?" Suddenly, we heard a bang on the table from across. All eyes met on Soul as he woke up from his nap. You could still see the drool hanging from his mouth and his eyes wavering.**

** "****Wait...what are we talking about?" Soul muttered.**

** "****While you were dozing off, we were talking about our quiz that you specifically ****_failed_****. Fill in the blank: A sound [blank] dwells within a [blank] [blank]."**

** "****Uhhh…" Soul replied. "A sound rumble dwells within a hungry stomach?" Dr. Stein slowly turned his head as the class giggled. He then walked up to Soul with a ruler and smacked him on the head. It was so loud that I bet the students from the other hall could hear it. Soul clasped his head as it started to drip blood down his forehead.**

** "****No, you idiot. It's a sound soul dwells within a sound mind. That was the dumbest thing I've ever heard." He then snapped his head back to the class. "I have a meeting right now so right now we have class study." The whole class cheered up as he walked out the door. Before exiting, he grinned a smile that brought shivers through their backs. "As for homework, pair up with another team to fight a Kishin egg. I know what you're thinking so I made a list for your new partners. I made sure to pair the best students with the worst." He then laughed as they class booed. Suddenly, everyone got off their seats and ran to the lists; some cheered, but most of them complained. I felt bad for whoever had Ox on their team. After the mob disappeared, I stood up and walked over. I looked back and beckoned for Soul, but he was back to sleeping. I sighed and nodded my head. I skimmed for my name until I saw my name. I gulped; I was with Black Star and Tsubaki. I felt an arm wrap around my neck and a haughty laugh filled my ears.**

** "****So, can I lead, ****_partner?_****" ****Black Star laughed. I glanced at Soul for help, but I saw Tsubaki poking his head to wake him up. I remember why he was at the bottom of the class; he never followed the rules or did his homework. It was like dealing with another Soul. I have a bad feeling about this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know if anyone will read this, but I'm planning on stopping this story. Unless someone still wants to read this, I might post another chapter or two. Just comment. I have a lot going on and I'm working on "Crystal Fairies". But ZombiexCupcake wanted me to continue. I am willing to write another chapter, but if you don't want this series to disappear, just comment below and I'll consider it.**

"So... who exactly are we looking for anyway?" Black Star asked for like the seventh time. I swear, I was about to throw him off the plane if he asked that one more time. I tried to ignore him by reading my book, but he wouldn't quit pestering me. I looked to Soul for some help, but as far as I know, he was dozing off, totally secluding the noise with his loud earbuds. I bet he's listening to jazz music. Classic Soul.

"For just one second, will you please pay attention? I'm at an important climax right now and you're ruining the moment with your ranting!" I hissed through my teeth as I blocked him from my sight with my book.

"But I need to know! We're a team, _remember?_" he grinned.

"Then why don't you shut up and listen for once?" I said in an annoyed tone. He pretended to look hurt and put his hand to his chest. I rolled my eyes. "Will you please sit down? From what I know, he sat on the _opposite_ side of the plane."

"Black Star! Stop bothering her!" Tsubaki said as she pulled him to his seat. "Can't you see she's trying to read?"

"I'm just teasing her." Black Star said. "It was just a joke. She takes things too seriously. Doesn't know how to loosen up." I evaded him and concentrated on the words on the page. This book wasn't going to read itself.

"Thank you, Tsubaki." I sighed with relief. Finally, someone who understands peace and quiet. So, you might be wondering what's happening. Why are we on a plane? Well, me, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki have been assigned as a squad to stop a witch who's trying to bring back the life of mummies in Egypt. She plans for her zombies to feed on living souls and multiply. Crazy, right? Obviously we couldn't get there by foot. We live in Nevada for crying out loud. We have a simple job: stop the witch and one of the Weapons eat the soul. In other words, the one who finds her _first._ Soul and I were definitely finding the witch soul. Just that soul will finally make Soul the ultimate weapon. I was so excited that my hands were trembling. We will be the best.

It wasn't long before we finally reached Egypt. Before we landed, I decided to look outside the window. I looked below to sand, sand, and more sand. There were some pyramids, but most looked like they would tumble down by a single touch. There were no signs of life so far. I understood why. Then I suddenly saw something move. It was for just a moment, but something black caught my eye as it sped away. Must have been a bird or something. As soon as they dropped us off, Black Star complained about the sun beaming its treacherous rays.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, attempting to fan himself. "What are we looking for?"

"For the last time, we are looking for Anubis."

"A-noob-is Maka?" He laughed like a hyena until Tsubaki calmed him down. I felt a glare going at his direction.

"Are you done?" I asked in a dark tone.

"Yeah yeah..." he said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "What does it look like?"

"According to the mission board, it's a giant pyramid with a cat hanging on it." I said.

"But there are a hundred pyramids here! We'll never find it before the sun dies down!" Tsubaki said in a panic. She looked nervous about taking camp in the middle of a desert. I would be too. Who wouldn't be surprised in finding a scorpion or rattlesnake in their sleeping bag?

"Then how about this: we'll split up from here so we can cover more ground. As soon as one of us finds the pyramid, we can use these." I dug into my bag and handed the _responsibl_e one the firework. Who knows what Black Star would do with it. "Shoot this into the sky and we'll come over to where the firework came from."

"Great idea Maka!" Tsubaki clapped. Soul nodded in approval.

"Hey! Let's stay together! We're a team! Why didn't I get the firework?" Black Star asked as he attempted to grab at the sparkler, but Tsubaki hid it away.

"Likely cause you'll either use it or lose it." I said.

"I'll make sure this is of great use. We'll be off then!" Tsubaki said as she walked in the other direction.

"We're talking about this later." Black Star said harshly. "We're a _team._ Wait, wait up Tsubaki!" He then ran off to catch up with his partner. I sighed with relief.

"Now that we got _hi_m out of the way," I said with a chuckle. "Let's go find that witch."

"Wait, I thought we were going to signal them if we find the pyramid..." Soul wondered.

"We need that witch soul." I said as we left our spot. "Black Star may be an idiot, but he's still competition. He may get the witch's soul right under our noses. I think Tsubaki also needs that soul to change into the ultimate weapon. We just have to get there first."

"Aren't you the sneaky one?" Soul said sarcastically. "I told you I don't need to be the ultimate weapon."

"Whatever you say, Soul."

"But how are we getting there first? The pyramid may be at Black Star and Tsubaki's direction!"

"Thats why we have _this_." I pulled out a map from my bag and pointed at the pyramid. "We'll get there in no time."

"You really are something, aren't you?" He snickered.

"C'mon, it's this way." We walked to our right as I steadily read the map. "By the way, why don't you ever talk when people are around?"

"It's sometimes hard talking with other people. Their conversations are rather irritating at times."

"So you just put on your earbuds ignore everyone around you?"

"That's the cool way." He snickered as I laugh it off.

"Then what about me?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you talk to me?"

"I don't know. You just seem easier to talk to."

"Oh really?" I asked suspiciously. "What exactly do you see in me?"

"A stubborn bookworm who is following her mother's footsteps and dragging me along with her."

"I'm not following my mother's footsteps! We just have a similar path is all."

"And you're not going to disappear like her, right?"

"Not in your dreams." I teased.

"You better not." He said as he looked down. "I don't think my heart could take it." I think my face flushed a little from his reply.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, my life will be so much better without you nagging me all the time about being your ultimate weapon." I playfully punched him and he chuckled. "But I would definetly miss your smile." My heart jumped a little. Soul always wants to play with my heart when he got the chance. It's like I'm part of his game. I usually try to ignore it, but he's been doing it a lot lately when we're alone. I took in his words and blushed. No, Maka, you are not falling in love! I can't afford the drama if I aim to be better! It must be a mistake.

"Soul, you don't have to fl-"

"Oh look, we're here!" Soul said loudly, ignoring me. I turned around and saw the towering pyramid. The Ruins of Anubis was in perfect condition, decorated will feline pillars leading to a giant cat with blue and red rings and prying yellow eyes laying over the entrance. I charged straight towards it without hesitation as Soul trudged behind. Our footsteps echoed through the silent hallways as the black stares of Pharoah heads looked down on us.

"This is it?" Soul asked as he searched the floor for something interesting. "This might be one of our easiest missions yet." I turned my head around scolding,

"Soul, try to take this seriously. This could be a trap set up by the witch. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Aye aye Captain" Soul said in a sacastic tone as he saluted back. Sometimes, I wish Soul can be more mature on our missions. I ignored his remark and was about to give him a hard Maka Chop when suddenly I heard something in the distance. A horde of mummies came walking towards us.

"Soul, transform into a weapon." I whispered in my softest voice. He obeyed and the next thing I know, I had a shining black and red sythe in my hands. The mummies seemed pretty harmless with their simple smiling mask, but you never know what will happen. One came up to me and stared for a while. Suddenly, a giant tongue under the mask licked my face, covering it with saliva. Ewww. Then, all the mummies came charging at me, flailing their hand in the air. I swinged my weapon at the mummy in front of me and stood my ground. The mummy dispersed into smoke. "One mummy down, nineteen more to go." I said. I dodged each mummy from side to side, swinging my sythe at them. A charging mummy came from behind and grabbed me. Man, they are stubborn. I threw Soul into the air and punched the monster's face. I grabbed my weapon and slid under its legs and slashed it from behind. All that was left was a bunch of floating Kishin eggs. A feast for Soul, I chuckled. Soul transformed back and consumed all of them. We moved on, following the hallway. I then saw a bright light up ahead. "Is that where the witch is?" I questioned. We crept closer to the end of the hallway and saw an old, wrinkled lady in front of a giant Pharoah's tomb. I sensed its soul wavelengh. Yup, definetly a witch. I was about to make a run for it until Soul grabbed my arm. "Soul, wha-" He covered my mouth with his hand and whispered, "Wait. Let's see what she's going to do." Everything was silent. The witch held eight Kishin eggs and forced it into the Pharaoh's tomb. She chanted a spell and yelled, _"Rise, Pharoah King. Awaken from your slumber and obey your master." _The tomb opened a little and a giant booming voice was heard.

"WHO DISTURBED MY SLUMBER. THEY SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PHAROAH!" A giant, bandaged hand grabbed the witch's face and pulled her into the tomb. "No! Let go of me! I am your mast-" The tomb slammed and a crunching sound echoed through the room. I shivered at the sound of bones cracking. Soul let go of me and I stared at what just happened.

"Dang it! That was our witch's soul. We should exterminate whatever is in that tomb before it does something worse." Soul nodded and turned into his weapon form. I walked into the room and faced the tomb.

"EVERYONE SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PHAROAH!" yelled the tomb and a giant bandaged hammer came from above. I dodged it, but another hammer came from behind and slammed into me. I crashed into a wall. I managed to not get killed, but I knew I wasn't going to get up until the morning. I got up and began charging at it again, but random bandages came from everywhere, separating me from Soul. As soon as I wash defenseless, I was slammed into the walls. I was helpless.

"Maka! Don't die on me!" Soul hollered from afar also tangled in bandages. I struggled to get myself out of the bandages as they got tighter as I moved.

"VERY WELL. I WILL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF AND YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PHAROAH!" yelled the tomb as it began to fully open. A giant Pharoah emerged from the tomb. He wore a blue and golden pharoah crown and a smiley bead was embeded onto his forehead. A cane extended from his mouth. He wore only a skirt and had one left hand and one right hammer. "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PHAROAH AND DIE!" I was done for. As a hammer rose above me, a bright, pink ray of light obliterated the hammer. I was surprised I wasn't dead.

"Eck. You are a truly hideous sight." A voice called out. "Can you at least be symmetrical? You would be better to look at." I turned to see a mysterious kid enter into the room on a hoverboard with his double pistols. He had on a black suit with a skull attached. He had perfect black hair with three lines around his head. His golden eyes were the ones that fascinated me. He had a hard expression. In a way, he was really cool. The bandages shriveled up and I ran to retrieve Soul. "Okay Pharoah, let's get this over with. I want to get myself cleaned." The King roared and a bunch of hands stretched towards him. The kid in black hovered up in the air and shot the hands. He jumped off the hover board and aimed at the freak. He fired several times while dodging swiftly from the Pharoah King's attacks. The mysterious kid held his fire and waited for the Pharoah King to make a move. With the rest of his strength, the Pharoah King charged towards him and the boy shot his final blow through the King's skull and the pyramid. The three striped kid reached down for the smiley bead and retrieved the Pharoah King's soul. When the close was clear, he rode his hover board and exited the room as if nothing happened. A few minutes later, the pyramid began to shake and crumble.

"We have to get out of here!" He screamed, seeing me in pain. I wrapped my arm around Soul's neck as he helped me run the heck out of there. When we reached the entrance, Anubis fell into pieces.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I still can't believe we never got the witch soul." I pouted. I tried to rrlax in my seat, but my frusturation was killing me. "We were so close! We came all the way for nothing."

"You saw what happened. The witch was eaten by that Pharoah mummy. There was nothing we could do." Soul sighed as he played with his pencil.

"But who was that kid?" I swear, when I get my hands on him-"

"Well, look at the ditchers who left us behind!" I spun around at the familiar voice. Black Star was smiling, but his expression was dark. "So what happened with using the firework huh? You never even bothered to tell us you left!" Oh crap, I forgot about these two. I was so frusturated that they left my mind. He looked mad and ready to punch someone. He came close to my face and sneered, "I told you we were going to talk about it later _teammate._"

"Black Star, no violence! They didn't mean to!" Tsubaki said as she held him back. He shook her off and glared.

"They're going to learn their lesson!" He screamed as he banged my desk with his fist. I shivered at the sudden outburst. Maybe I did deserve this.

"Keep her out of this!" Soul yelled. I was surprised to hear his voice. He usually never yells, especially when sticking up for me.

"Shut up Soul!" He snarled back. "You wanna fight?"

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" We all jumped when Soul and Black Star was punched in the head. Their heads were then knocked together and they both fell back. Dr. Stein glared at both of them.

"When I'm not here, you guys are fighting behind my back. What are you, a bunch of children?" He then shook his head with disapproval. "This is why I don't experiment on teenagers. Such trouble. Class will start in five minutes so go outside and make up before I give you all detention! And I better not see you fighting." He pushed us outside and locked it so we couldn't go back inside. I really wished I stayed home today. Luck is not on my side today.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." I spoke up. "Apologize and we can go back inside."

"_I _have to apologize? You mean _you _have to apologize!" Black Star twitched. "You left us in the middle of Egypt without telling us! When we finally made it, we found Anubis...IN PIECES! Some kind of _team_ we are." I really wasn't in the mood for this, but I knew I was in the wrong here. I was stubborn, but when I was wrong, I'll admit it. People were already starting to look.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I was just really irritated and you guys just slipped out of my mind. I was going to tell you guys, but I forgot. Will you forgive me?" I held out my hand for someone to take it. All of them looked pretty surprised. They don't see me apologizing everyday. Black Star eyed my hand, but Tsubaki nudged his shoulder to take it. He sighed and shook it with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I kinda overrreacted there." He then turned to Soul and Tsubaki. "I'm really sorry about for bringing you into this. I guess my anger got the better of me." I understood what he meant by that. Ever since he was abandoned by his family, he always had a temper that went out of control. Being left behind really changes you, I knew how that felt.

"Let's be a real team, if you're still okay with that." I said.

"Agreed." Black Star smiled. He then put his hand out. "Okay now, everyone in!" Tsubaki willingly put her hand on top of his. I looked at it questionly.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"C'mon, hand in! We're a team!" I shook my head, but I still did it. Soul followed behind.

"1, 2, 3, TEAM BLACK STAR!" Black Star yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, we are definetly changing that name." I said, but laughed. "Let's head back inside before Dr. Stein gets out his ruler."

"By the way, why were so frusturated? Didn't you get the witch soul like you planned?"

"No! I some snobby kid got there first! That was _ou_r target, right Soul?"

"Whatever." Soul muttered. I forgot he doesn't like getting pulled into conversations.

"Well, the next time we see him, we'll knock his lights out! There's no messing with us!" I screamed. Wow, I gotta stop spending time with Black Star. I'm already starting to sound like him. Black Star gave me the thumb up and smiled brightly. I kinda blushed, but he just surprised with the sudden smile. We made our way back into the classroom, realizing the door was still locked. Dr. Stein then opened the door and glanced at us and walked before us.

"Are you ready to come back to class now?" He said in a dark tone.

"We are." Black Star and I said at the same time. We stared at each other and laughed. We may be alike in some ways.

"Alright, come back in. You delayed class enough." I then heard Dr. Stein mutter to himself, "I'm not paid enough to do this." I snickered and sat in my seat. "Before we were disturbed interrupted, I was going to announce a new student. You may come in, Kid." My eyes then widened when I saw the familiar black haired student with three white lines. He wore the same dark suit as before. His amber eyes locked with mine as he snickered. I recognized him instantly.

"Hey!" I screamed in surprise as I stood up. "You're that douchebag who stole my catch!"

"Well," the boy smirked. "You're the one who's too slow." I felt a hard blush coming on as he chuckled under his breath. This guy seriously gets on my nerves


End file.
